Confession in the frozen tundra: IrukaxKakashi One Shot
by InsertxNamexHere
Summary: A slip of the tounge can change things for Hidden Leaf Chunin Umino Iruka And Jounin Hatake Kakashi in the course of a single night..


A.N.- **Hello!~ heh heh seeing as this is my short story- well my ****_first _****story period, i can say that im kinda nervous that'll suck ~.~ ..But anywhooo moving on.. This is just a little short story i wrote about Iruka and Kakashi and how one little slip of the tounge brings these two together ..And YES it's YAOI, dont like, than don't read 'kay? ^.^ BTW:Naruto nor any of it's amazing characters do NOT belong to me unfortunatley u.u**

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that!" Iruka said as he came out from under the warmth of the thick satin sheets fuming with rage. "Wha- ..what's wrong with you Ruka?" Kakashi said stammering. He was a bit alarmed seeing as things were fine just a second ago when he had Iruka moaning so loud he thought someone next door would hear. Now this. Kakashi emerged from under the sheets seconds later naked, Sweat covered from arousal and out of breath. A light blush covered the bridge of Chunin's scarred nose as he breathed heavily in and out, long wild hair framing his face. Kakashi had never seen a sight more beautiful. Unfortunately his inner musings were short lived as he was brought back to reality with Iruka's next words.

"What's wrong with..**_ME_**?" Iruka said as he slowly pronounced each word in disbelief as if what was just said was utter blasphemy. Kakashi sat dumbstruck not having any time to speak before Iruka shoved the sheets and him away. Reaching down and gathering various articles of clothing from the floor that Kakashi had previously stripped from his body earlier on that day, Iruka began to get dressed in a fury-driven hurry. "Wait Iruka that came out wrong, don't do this.." Kakashi said as he finally found his voice. "..There's a blizzard going on out there and you'll -.. "I DONT GIVE A DAMN!" Iruka said as he forcefully pulled his sweater on over his head, Cutting off Kakashi's words. His voice beginning to raise. Something which took alot to make him do.

Slamming open the front door Iruka stepped out into the below zero weather as snow flurries and wind whipped against his unprotected face. The sky had darkened as dusk set upon the empty snow ridden streets of Konoha. Embarrassment had pooled deep within Iruka and he sighed at this fact. Funny thing was he had actually been looking forward to spending the weekend with that jerk ..now he'd just ended up making a complete fool of himself. But no matter.. He had learned from his mistake, glad to have gained the expierience. This fling that had stretched on for the last couple of months with Kakashi was over. And luckily in the end he had gotten out before he got too in over his head. "_Pfft.._ _Yeah if only i we're so lucky_.." Iruka mumbled as he snuggled further into his thin sweater even though it did nothing to warm him.

There was no point in lying to himself or denying it any further. Over the short time they'd been together he had found himself to be falling in love with the complex masked Jounin. Sad thing was it seemed as if it was just unrequited one sided love He thought to himself sadly."Iruka Wait!" Came the sound of Kakashi's voice through the heavy "_**Wooshing**_" of the cutting wind. Iruka began to speed up his footsteps in turn, Ignoring the calls. This proving to be a difficult task though as he trudged through the snow which now reached past his ankles. Suddenly that's when two firm hands clamped down on his shoulders. Kakashi came down upon him stopping Iruka in his tracks. "Don't!..just-..I don't wanna hear what you have to say.."

Iruka bit out between clenched teeth. His mind had already been set, he was going. Kakashi sighed before saying in an apathetic voice "Iruka, look at me.." when he wouldn't Kakashi instead opted to step in front of the Chunin so that he could look him in the eyes. But This only caused Iruka to look down at the ground instead as he remained quiet and motionless. His long mussed brown hair which he had neglected to tie up shielding his face. "Look Im not gonna lie and say that I didn't hear what you had said to me ..before" Kakashi said, his voice dropping as his gaze stayed fixed on the young Chunin before him.

"Great... good to know you heard, yet chose to ignore it ..makes me feel like an even bigger idiot.." Came Iruka's low and bitter response from under the tresses of long brown hair which were now matted and wet from the snow. Kakashi was taken aback as he heard this. Had he really made Iruka feel that way? "Believe me Iruka, it was completely unintentional if I made you feel like that.. Its just that when you told me, I was a bit shocked is all. I didn't know how to react." Kakashi confessed. "**_YOU?_**.." Iruka said in an incredulous voice as he finally lifted his head to stare Kakashi eye-to-eye. His hair whipping violently around his face from the strong wind, Iruka's eyes swam with sorrow and he could tell he was on the edge of tearing. Stupid emotions. But he kept his voice steady and continued.

"You were shocked to hear it?.. try being the one having to **SAY** it!.. my heart was racing a mile a minute even as I formed the words.. And though your reaction was excusable yes, Your response wasn't!.. Try confessing your love to someone and in return all you get is a "ohh.. thank you?" As a bloody reply! ..Do you have any idea how that made me feel?! ..how vulnerable I was?.." Iruka rambled on without meaning to, yet not knowing how to stop. His raised voice that was fueled by pure anger dropped to a tone of raw emotion at the last question that was spoken bearly above a whisper. Lifting his hands that had remained limp by his sides the entire time Iruka slowly removed Kakashi's hands that were still clutching his shoulders. Kakashi had messed up bad. At this point "messed up" wasn't even appropriate for the situation at hand. More like he royally _fucked up_ to be exact.

Kakashi stood there frozen in place as Iruka slowly stepped around him. His eyes were full of unshed tears as he walked past, Leaving him behind. Kakashi could feel his heart become a distant heavy thump that weighed like lead in his chest. It couldn't end like this. He wouldn't allow it to. Before he could stop himself Kakashi lurched forward driven by what one could only describe as passion. Not the lustful kind, no this one was something different. This one rocked Kakashi to his very being so much so this new onslaught of emotions scared even him. Iruka bearly had time to turn before he was forced flat on his back into the snow. Slowly proping himself up on his elbows as he looked up he found Kakashi looming over him, his body pinning his own.

Through the snow flurries that blocked his view, He was only able to make out a mess of silver hair. Kakashi laid with his face buried in Iruka's chest. flushing for a moment at the unexpected action before finding his voice Iruka said "Kakashi what kinda crap are you trying to pu-.. Suddenly Iruka had drawn up short, And found himself at a lost for words as Kakashi finally looked up and their gazes met. Iruka's own painted with disbelief and Kakashi's ...well Kakashi's was one full of such intensity. Iruka had never been starred at like that before, by anyone. It was full of such... _affection_. Kakashi had suddenly maneuvered his own body so that he now sat straddled on Iruka's lap. Iruka stayed still. still too stupefied to speak as he watched Kakashi bring his face in close.

But Instead of going in for a kiss like Iruka assumed, The elite Jounin instead did something very uncharacteristic. Kakashi had rested his forehead against Iruka's own. Closing his eyes he spoke in a hushed tone, almost as if he had a precious secret that was meant for Iruka's ears only. This sign of affection only made Iruka's surprise grow even further. "I-im not pulling anything.. And I never meant to hurt you, like I said before. And I mean that. Iruka when you told me you loved me earlier not only was I happy to hear that, but I was also scared.. You're the first person to feel this way about me in a long time. And being the person that i'am I guess I didn't think someone ever would feel the way about me like you do. A person who has spent most of his life taking more lives than living his own.. it can get pretty lonely after awhile, living in such an existence.." Kakashi admitted as he took a pause.

Iruka listened quietly, his heart going into over time. He untensed a bit as the jounin continued his confession. "..I was so overwhelmed by the skepticism and doubt of what you said actually being true that I guess I second guessed myself which not only made a mess of things ..but more importantly ended up hurting you in the process." Kakashi said with his eyes fluttering open for a brief moment before closing again. They were filled with empathy. "Kakashi I ..- Iruka started in a strained voice before Kakashi's whisper which was raw with emotion cut him off. "No Iruka, I know what your gonna say.. I know how I reacted was completely inexcusable. And before you leave me I just want to say that I care about you so damn much. I don't know why I've never said anything sooner. I guess I've just been too stupid and horny to notice a good thing In front of me .." Kakashi said with a low ironic chuckle that was nothing short of bitter. "And now I let that get away. I now that as I tell you all this your probly thinking that this is all complete bullshit. And I probly can't convince you of it being otherwise, and I wont try to.. Look Ruka, to be honest you drive me mad, Everything about you does from the way that you are to your intake on life.. And I just love that.. I **_love _**you. Iruka I-"

"K-ka.. ka.. Kashi?.." Iruka began to say in a low voice before having to repeat it a few more times as Kakashi continued on still overcomed in emotion. Suddenly that's when a crazy urge came over Iruka and he found himself reaching down further into the cool wet snow, Coming back up with a nice amount in hand. And before he could stop himself he had taken the clump of the frozen stuff and plopped it down onto the unsuspecting head of Kakashi. Which had him immediatley reeling back and stopping his ramblings short. A pair of mismatched shot open in shock as the frozen slush slowly streamed down his face. "But why did-.. Kakashi began in a breathless tone before Iruka not even believing what he had done either, slowly lifted one tender tanned finger to Kakashi's lips to quiet him.

"Because that was all I needed to hear.." Iruka said as he answered Kakashi's unasked question before removing his finger from over the jounin's mouth and replacing it with his own full lips. Iruka cradled Kakashi's face in his hands. The jounin who had stayed stock still in surprise the entire time finally returned the gentle kiss and enveloped them both in his arms, As Iruka was pulled into Kakashi's warm and solid body. That kiss as well as Iruka's unvoiced forgiveness had been the last thing either of them had been expecting. Yet it was understood loud and clear, as the tension in his muscles gave way and the ache in his chest dispersed. He felt completely at ease as Kakashi kissed him for all his worth. Except this time it was different.

Instead of the rushed libido driven lustful kisses he had grown use to receiving from the jounin, This one was slow and affectionate, yet soft and full of passion. It was single handedly the best kiss ever, And he couldn't have been in a deeper state of euphoria even if he tried. Iruka nor Kakashi didn't know what the auspicious future held for them, but it didn't matter as long as they were together as sappy as it seemed. Suddenly a biting algid source snapped from his inner thoughts as something impacted with the back of his head Iruka's eyes snapped open and "**What the hell**?!" Was the first thing that Escaped from his mouth, His voice full of confusion as he gave an undignified yelp.

Flabbergasted, Iruka was suddenly met face to face with a handsomely grinning Kakashi who somehow during their kiss had sneakily brought his hand up smashing a handful of cold frozen snow into the back of his unsuspecting head. "heh..Its payback dear" Kakashi said. However the smug look on his face was short lived as it turned to one of complete terror as Iruka flung himself at the jounin who wasn't grinning any longer. Kakashi toppled over backwards, both of them landing in a pit of untouched snow. The two grown men, who now looked rather like young children shared an uproarious laugh between them as they both took in the sight of one another covered in snow.

They frolicked in the snow, tender kisses being stolen here and there. But not before long the cold had set in their bones quickly reminding both men how they weren't children anymore. "Why don't we pick this back up at my place ..where we'll be more warm?" Kakashi said casually as he helped Iruka to his feet. A secret undercurrent was held in that seemingly innocent enough comment that Iruka picked up on. Looking up into Kakashi's eyes, Iruka found his suspicions to be true as he caught the poorly hidden lustful scorch that lay in the Jounin's eyes. "Your hopeless.." Iruka found himself saying with a breathless sigh but despite himself, Couldn't help but smile. This earned him a mock-hurt "Ouch.." from Kakashi as if what Iruka had said really hurt his feelings. "Oh shut up" Iruka said as a small smile inched its way to Kakashi's lips. He gave a light punch to the older man's shoulder before leading the way back to the Jounin's place.

* * *

**Ehh.. the story couldv'e had a better ending if you asked me :/ But oh well i think it was pretty good for my first time ^.^ review and let me know what you guys think of the story. im also open to constructive critisism haha. kay' thanx bye!**


End file.
